


Could It Be Love?

by PattRose



Series: The Wish Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie has been alone for almost two years and has met someone.  How will Jim and Blair take the news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could It Be Love?

Could It Be Love?  
Part 2 of the Wish Series  
By PattRose

Summary: Sophie has been alone for almost two years and has met someone. How will Jim and Blair take the news?   
Rating: Gen  
Genre: Het and Slash  
Warnings: Mild Language, angst

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/coulditbelove1b_zpse13d104f.jpg.html)

Jim and Blair were having a party for Danielle Dawson, who was turning 4 that day. They were happy to do that for Sophie, who had become one of their very best friends. They had helped celebrate Brooke’s birthday when she turned seven and Logan’s when he turned 10. Jim took a moment to think about Ben Dawson, Sophie’s husband who died almost two years before. Sophie had been so upbeat for the last six months, but Jim and Blair both knew how lonely she was. Of course she had her children, whom she was crazy about, but she missed Ben and being around an adult male. Everyone knew this. Jim shook his head and decided to think of only good things that day. Little Danielle was so damned cute and they loved her like she was their own. Once a month, every single month, Jim and Blair moved all of the furniture in the loft to make room for three tents and they had a sleepover. The kids loved it and called it their indoor camping fun. Jim and Blair both knew that the kids loved them dearly and this was wonderful for the two men. They knew they weren’t going to have a family, so this worked out perfectly.

“A penny for your thoughts, Jim.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I just can’t believe that Danielle is going to be 4 years old. Where did the Time go, Chief?”

“It was right here all along. I have the scrapbooks and photo albums to prove it. They are the best nieces and nephew that we ever could have asked for. Don’t you agree?”

“Yeah, Chief, I agree. I mean, this is another milestone in all of our lives. I just wish Time would slow down a little bit.”

Blair hugged Jim tighter. “They grow up, Jim. Then they will give us great-nieces or nephews. The circle of life and all that.”

Jim snickered. “Right. Like you don’t hate the Time passing so quickly, too.”

“Of course we do, but there is nothing we can do about that. Have you noticed that Sophie seems a little off lately?” Blair asked. 

“Off? Off what?” 

“She seems sad one minute and happy the next. Maybe she’s just bipolar,” Blair teased. 

“I can’t imagine how she feels most of the Time. Poor woman is probably lonely, Blair.”

“You think so? I mean, we take her out at least once a week and she comes to poker every week. I thought she seemed happy and content.” Blair looked worried, suddenly. 

“She is happy. But we can’t help with a certain type of loneliness. Maybe it’s Time for Sophie to move on.”

“Jim, you’re so full of it. You don’t want her moving on any more than I do. We’re used to having the kids to ourselves and Sophie being just our friend. We would miss that.”

“Geeze, Blair. It’s not like she would never let us see the kids again if she started dating someone. I would be happy for her. Wouldn’t you? Seriously?”

Blair thought a minute before he answered. “I guess so, but it’s going to change our lives and I know you don’t do changes that well.”

They had no more Time to discuss it because Sophie arrived with the three kids. She seemed happy, Jim noticed and thought maybe it was just Blair’s imagination.

“Hi guys, how are things going. It was so kind of you to have the party here. Thank you again for doing this. My goodness, look how cute the cake is.” Sophie walked past them and had Danielle in tow. “Look, Danielle. See how sweet this Sleeping Beauty cake is?”

“I love Sleeping Beauty. Jim and Blair tell me the story all the Time. And I believe that story is true.” The four year old was cheerful and relaxed, Jim could sense it and that was enough for him. 

People started showing up. Some with kids and all of the friends from the poker game. Danielle was having a blast. They served the punch with sherbet in it and cut the cake after Danielle blew out all four of her candles. Blair was taking pictures left and right and Danielle was used to this you could tell. She would stop what she was doing and pose with a wonderful smile and then go back to what she was doing again. Jim got the biggest charge out of that. Danielle was a character that was for sure. Once the cake was done, they had her open presents. Blair continued taking the pictures and got plenty of them. Jim was writing down all of the gifts and who they were from. Sophie was big on thank you cards, so this would help her in the long run. 

Danielle smiled at everyone and said, “Thank you. I love it all. Now, I have to go and play.”

Everyone laughed and let her do her thing. They all visited and chatted and watched the kids having fun.   
Jim saw Sophie looking out the balcony door with a look of longing on her face. He walked up to her and said, “A penny for your thoughts.”

She had almost jumped when Jim came up behind her, she was so lost in her thoughts. “I’m just thinking how fast they’re growing up, you know?”

“Blair and I were talking about the same thing today. Blair’s taking it much better than I am. He’s already looking forward to Great-Nephews and Nieces.”

She smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Jim knew something was wrong. 

“I feel like some fresh air, want to join me for a short walk, Sophie?”

“I think I would like that, Jim. I wanted to talk to you anyhow.”

They slipped out of the loft without anyone noticing they even left. They walked down the stairs and into the parking lot and Jim asked, “So, what is on your mind, Sophie?”

“Jim, someone asked me out and I’m considering it, but I don’t know how everyone would take it. Has two years been long enough to mourn my husband, or is it still too soon?”

“It depends on who it is and what they expect from a relationship.”

“Well, he likes kids. He has nieces and nephews, so that part is all right. He’s never been married and he’s almost 40 years old. This bothers me just a little bit. He’s very nice to look at and his personality is nice, too. You know him already, Jim. It’s Chris Carter.”

“Chris Carter from Vice?” Jim was shocked. He seemed like a total lone wolf to Jim. 

“Yes, he’s really nice and has taken me to lunch three Times. He knows I don’t want to jump into anything to quickly and he’s very patient.”

“Sophie, I don’t really know him. I just met him once at a function for the station. I didn’t have a conversation with him or anything.” 

“How odd, because he said, he met you and liked you a great deal. He thinks you’re a great cop and wants to get to know you better. I told him that anyone that came into my life would have to accept you and Blair. He said he understood and is looking forward to meeting, Blair.”

“How do you feel about him, Sophie?”

“I like him a lot. When I’m around him my heart beats faster and I think of things I haven’t thought about in two years. If you get my drift.”

Jim smiled and held her hand. “Then by all means, start dating him. I would like to meet him first, I mean, really meet him. Maybe we could double date one night. Megan could watch the kid’s for you. Have you talked to Megan about this?”

“Oh hell, Megan can’t understand why I haven’t slept with him yet. Jim, I’ve never been with anyone before or after Ben. So, you understand my reluctance at jumping into anything.”

Jim laughed about Megan. “She **would** want you to sleep with him. She probably thinks he’s hot or something.”

Sophie looked thoughtful for a moment and asked, “Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Think he’s hot?”

“He’s not my type, but he’s good looking, I guess. He’s no Blair, that’s for sure.”

“There could only be one, Blair.” They both snickered about that. 

“Set up a double date and let us know and we’ll scope him out. I’ll find out what type of person he is in one date. I can promise you that,” Jim swore. 

“Jim, you have to remember that it won’t change anything with my children and you and Blair. I still expect you to be in their lives at all Times. Good or bad.”

“We better get upstairs, or they’ll call out a search party for us,” Jim teased. 

They were still holding hands as they walked back up to the building and Simon wondered what was going on. He was watching from the balcony. He would have to ask Jim about that later. 

At the end of the evening, everyone took their leave and Sophie stayed to help the guys clean up. The children were all sitting on the sofa, watching television. In about an hour, they had the loft looking like it did before the party. Sophie was a stickler for keeping things clean, so Blair realized she was like a little Jim. 

As they took everything down to the car for Sophie and the kids, Logan asked Blair, “Blair, could you come and talk to my class next week? Everyone is having their dad’s come. I thought you might like to do that. Would you?”

Blair was practically bouncing. “Yes, Logan, I would love to speak to your class. What is the subject matter?”

“How to become interested in school. I thought you might have some good ideas.”

“I do, Logan. Tell me the day and the time. I’ll be there.”

Sophie hugged Jim first and whispered in his ear, “Don’t tell anyone but Blair about the double date. Just in case.”

Jim kissed her cheek and whispered, “Won’t say a word to anyone but Blair.”

Then Jim hugged all of the kids and Blair took care of all of his hugs. When they drove off, Jim could feel Blair looking at him. “What?”

“What were you being so secretive about? I saw the two of you whispering,” Blair kidded. 

“I’ll tell you upstairs. Now, come on, let’s get up there and talk.”

Once they were in the loft, they both sat down on the sofa and Blair just waited patiently. 

“Blair, do you know Chris Carter from Vice?”

“Oh my God, Sophie wants to go on a date? This is different, isn’t it? No, I don’t know him. I don’t know that I’ve ever seen him before. What’s he look like.”

“His hair is long, but not as long as yours. He’s quite rugged looking and built very nicely for his size. I think Sophie likes the way he looks. It made her smile while she was telling me about him. He’s taken her to lunch a few times, but not rushing her at all. She said he likes kids and he’s never been married. So, she would like us to go on a double date with them soon, so we can meet him and get impressions. What do you think?”

“Jim, I think I’m having a slight heart attack. Things would change and we wouldn’t see the kids like we do now. I don’t like changes either. I always tease you about you not liking changes, but I guess it might be me that doesn’t.”

“She said she still expected us to be in her life completely. She told Chris that he had to accept us, because we were part of the package.” Jim hoped this would help, Blair. 

“Wow, she said that? That’s great news. So, maybe we would be able to have the kids a lot and things wouldn’t change that much, other than inviting him for poker. What do you think of Chris Carter, Jim?”

“He’s sort of quiet, maybe even shy and always reminded me of a lone wolf. But, I might have been wrong all along. We’ll see what he’s like at dinner with Sophie. I can’t wait for this. She seemed happy about it and wondered if folks at the station would think it was too soon for her.”

“Oh for crying out loud, it’s none of their business. Jim, we’re the only ones that get to worry about stuff like that.”

Jim laughed. He pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him longingly and Blair said, “Is it too early for us to go to bed?”

“It’s never too early for us to go to bed, Chief. Now. Upstairs.”

Blair was always good at following orders and this made Jim smile as he watched his lover rush up the stairs. Blair had the finest ass in the world, Jim was sure of that. He liked watching him climb the stairs. Jim followed and was on a mission. Both men were smiling and happy.

*

Sophie got the kids put in bed and checked to see if they were all sleeping. Once she was sure she had her room to herself, she picked up the phone and dialed Chris’s number.

“Carter.”

“Hi, I just got the kids down after the party. They were all exhausted. It went very well. I wish you could have been there, Chris.”

“Sophie, I think we need to let Jim and Blair get used to me first before I start intruding in your life.”

“Oh, you’ll never be intruding in our lives. I want you there. I do.”

“Did you ask Jim and Blair about dinner to get to know me?” Chris asked, a little nervously. 

“Yes. Jim thought it was a great idea and he’ll tell Blair about it tonight. You’re going to like Jim and Blair. They’re two of the nicest guys in the world. They’ve been a secret Santa for my kids for two years now. They would do anything for all of us, including letting another man into the equation. So, don’t be nervous about meeting them, okay?”

“Okay, Sophie. If you think they’ll like me, then I guess it’s worth the effort. What night and time?”

“I asked my friend Megan to watch the kids on Tuesday night. I was thinking Brad’s Bar and Grill for dinner. How does that sound to you?”

Chris was smiling. “That sounds great. Maybe Jim and I could even play some pool. Blair could too. It might be the perfect place to be ourselves. That was a good choice.”

“Okay, we’ll meet there at 6:00, is that okay with you?”

“That’s great. I have something to tell you. I put in for a transfer to Homicide last week. They offered me a job. The pay is a little less, believe it or not, but the hours might be better and I think it would be a good move for me. What do you think, Sophie?”

“I think that’s great. I think Vice was a little hard on you, Chris. This might let you come out of your shell. You’re entirely too quiet.” She hoped he knew she was just teasing him. She was very grateful when he laughed. 

“I do need to let more people into my life. I’ve always been a loner. That’s part of Vice. You don’t make many friends and even less romantic friends.”

“Well, I’m exhausted, so we’ll see you on Tuesday at 6:00. Can’t wait. Have a good night’s sleep, Chris.”

“Thank you, Sophie. You sleep well to. We’ll see you on Tuesday.”

When she hung up, she looked at her watch and saw it was already 10:00 and wondered if that was too late to bug Jim and Blair. She decided to take a chance. She dialed their number and waited for an answer. 

“Ellison.”

“Hi Jim, it’s Sophie. Dinner is set for Tuesday at 6:00 at Brad’s Bar and Grill. Will that work for you and Blair?”

“That’s fine, Sophie. Actually, we might get to know him better over a game of pool.”

“How funny, he said the same thing. Oh, and he’s going to be in Homicide now instead of Vice. He got a new job. He decided to leave the lone wolf job.” Sophie was smiling as she talked. 

“I’m glad to hear this. Being a cop is always dangerous, but being in Vice is super dangerous. So, this is good news. Do you think he did it for you?”

“Yes, he said he did. I’m telling you, he’s getting better by the moment,” Sophie said, happily. 

“I’m glad. This might just work out, Sophie. Now, I need to go.”

“Oh my God, I interrupted you guys?” Sophie sounded so embarrassed. 

“Nothing we can’t pick back up. See you on Tuesday night. Bye.”

“Bye, Jim and thanks.” 

_Oh my God, he stopped having sex to answer your call. This is the best friend a person could ever hope for._ Sophie got up and got ready for bed.

*

**Tuesday**

Jim and Blair got to Brad’s Bar and Grill earlier than they expected, so decided to have a beer and relax until Chris and Sophie got there. 

Blair was worrying his lip and Jim wanted to kiss him in the worst way. “Are you a little nervous?”

“No, I’m not nervous. Are you?”

“No, Chief, I’m not nervous. I am a little excited to meet a man that is patient and switched jobs, all for Sophie. That gave him a good boost already.”

Blair smiled. “I totally agree. Oh, here they are. Whoa, he’s much cuter than you described.” 

“Seriously? You’re going to go there?” Jim asked. 

“Just teasing you.”

They both stood up and waited for Sophie and Chris to arrive at the booth. 

Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg, this is Chris Carter,” Sophie said quickly. 

The men all shook hands and Jim could tell that Chris was very nervous. 

“No reason to be nervous, Chris. We don’t bite. We just wanted to meet you and see for ourselves what Sophie has seen all along,” Jim said. 

Chris started relaxing right away. “It’s so nice to meet you both. Well, Jim, I met you a couple of years ago, but I didn’t have the nerve to talk to you. Believe it or not, I’m a little shy.”

Blair almost laughed. “And you were in Vice? We hear you just started in a new department. That’s exciting.”

“So far, I’m not making any big friends. My partner thinks I screwed up and he’s stuck with me now. He’s sort of a jerk, if you know what I mean?”

“Who is your partner, Chris?” Jim asked. 

“Detective Larry Lewis. And he’s made it clear that I can only call him Detective. Not Larry or Lewis. For some reason he doesn’t like me.”

“I can tell you why,” Jim started, “he had a partner from Vice about four years ago that didn’t back him up. He was a dirty cop. So, Lewis thinks that everyone in Vice is dirty.”

“Wow! This is going to be interesting, I would guess.” Chris looked a little dejected. 

Blair decided he might have an idea. “You know what you could do, don’t you?” You could tell him that you’re dating another cop that has children and you wanted a safer job. You don’t have to mention any names or anything. But then he’s not worrying about you being a worthless piece of crap of a cop.”

Sophie smiled and said, “Blair always has good ideas. Try that tomorrow, Chris. See if it helps. You can even mention my name if you wanted to. Because I would like us to be more than just lunch dates.

“I will try it, Blair. Thank you. That would sure help if he didn’t hate me so much.”

After they ordered and got their food, Jim started asking questions. 

“So, Chris, how do you feel about having two gay men in your life? Because we’re there to stay. And that makes a big difference.”

“I don’t know how I feel about you and Blair yet, because it’s too soon to tell. You both seem really nice and I don’t know why it would bother me, so I guess I would fine with it. See, I just talked myself right into accepting two gay guys. Speaking of that, Jim, do you take a lot of flak at work for that?”

“Sometimes, but it doesn’t bug me so much anymore. It did at first, but Blair has helped me get over those hard feelings I had for some of the cops at the station. Blair is good for buffering problems. You’ll find that out over time.”

Blair asked, “Did I hear you like kids?”

“My sister has four of them, two girls and two boys. I keep them once a week for her so she can get a break and I adore them. But as for Sophie’s kids, I don’t know. I haven’t met them yet. I hope too, soon. I taught all of my nieces and nephews how to play ball, how to ride a bike and how to build a snowman in the winter. I think I’m pretty good with kids, so you don’t have to worry about that,” Chris answered. 

Jim asked, “Where do you live?”

“I bought a house on Chesterfield Drive that has four bedrooms. I got it so I would have room for my nieces and nephews. It’s a pretty nice place. I had to have somewhere that I felt comfortable after working Vice.”

“That’s super nice about your nephews and nieces. What a great uncle you are,” Blair said. 

“It’s just me and my sister, our parents are gone, so I wanted to spend time with the kids as much as I could. They need to know they have family and that we all love them.”

They were all finished eating and Jim asked, “Would you like to play a game of pool?”

Chris smiled and answered, “I thought you would never ask.”

When the two men walked away, Sophie asked, “Is it just me or is this going really well?”

“This is going really well. He’s a genuinely nice guy, Sophie. You don’t find them just anywhere. I mean there are certain things to check out about him. Like how does he drive? I mean, if he gets speeding tickets all the time you wouldn’t want him to be driving your kids all around town, right?”

Sophie laughed. “You honestly want me to ask him how he drives.” 

“I think it’s important. Dangerous drivers won’t be driving your kids around town,” Blair said very seriously. 

“You might even be worse than Jim is about worrying. Okay, I will ask him about his driving record. Anything else you want me to ask him?”

“How does he feel about barbecues?” Blair had a big smile on his face. 

“Now that is important, isn’t it? I love our barbecues and so do the kids. His nieces and nephews are around the same ages as my kids, so that might be nice. They can have camp outs, like they do at your house. But that’s when we’re way more serious.”

Blair thought for a moment and decided to just ask. “Do you think it could be love, Sophie?”

“It is love, Blair. He makes my heart beat so hard and makes me want him in ways no one else does. I hope I’m not going to be a disappointment to him. Lord only knows what type of women he used to dating.”

“I think he’s rather shy. It probably took him a long time to get up the nerve to ask you out for lunch. Has anyone said anything to you about going to lunch with him?”

“No one knows, Blair. I always met him here. This is where we always come. We both love a game of pool and Brad’s fine sandwiches. Well, Megan knows, but all she keeps telling me is I need to sleep with him first before I get any more serious. She thinks that if we’re not compatible sexually, it would ruin everything. What do you think?”

“I think the guys are heading this way. We’ll discuss this later, Sophie.”

Sophie smiled and asked the guys, “So, who won?”

“Jim did. He’s really good and Jim said you like to play darts, Blair. Would you like a game? I love throwing darts.” 

Chris actually seemed quite relaxed, which made Blair happy. 

“I would love a game of darts. Maybe the four of us should play,” Blair suggested. 

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Chris agreed. 

The four of them went over and paid for the rental of the darts and started playing the game. 

“Chris, what do you think of Jim and Blair so far?” Sophie asked. 

“Honestly, I really like both of you. Jim, you’re really nice and not at all like they say you are at the station. They say you’re grumpy and closed off. I don’t get that feeling at all. And Blair, you’re the most open and understanding guy I’ve ever met. Now, this I have heard about you at the station.”

Jim smiled and said, “I like you too, Chris. I think it’s a thumbs up from me. You seem nice and genuinely like Sophie. Enjoy yourself and be good to her.”

“I agree with Jim. Sophie has been lonely long enough. It’s time for her to move on and enjoy life a little more. Just be good to her and treat the kids as if they were your own,” Blair said. 

They played four games of darts and Blair won one and Sophie won the rest. Jim didn’t think it was fair to cheat with his senses, so he had them down to nothing. And he played like shit. He would have to tell Blair about it, later. 

When they were all done, Sophie said, “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going over to Chris’s house. He’s invited me for a night cap and Megan said she would stay until morning.”

Jim smiled and so did Blair. Both men couldn’t have been happier for her. 

Chris took two cards out of his pocket and handed one to each of them. “If you need me for anything, just call. I almost always answer my phone unless I’m in the shower.”

Both men took the cards and put them in their wallets. Blair said, “It was wonderful to meet you, Chris. Welcome to the big family. Someday we would like to meet your sister, too.”

“That would be great, Blair. She’s been so worried about me because I’ve been so lonely. She said I needed a nice woman and some friends. I think I’m on the way to having all of these things. Thank you for giving me a chance, both of you and thank you to Sophie for liking me enough to introduce us all.”

Jim shook his hand first and then Blair. Then both men kissed Sophie on the cheek and said their goodbyes. They walked out of Brads Bar and Grill very happy men. 

Inside, Sophie kissed Chris and said, “I want you to know that I’m a nervous wreck. I haven’t been with anyone in two years. I think I’m ready.”

“And I think I’m in love already,” Chris admitted. 

“Same here, Chris. Now, let’s get this show on the road. Thank you for being so nice to Jim and Blair. They’re my best friends in the world.”

Chris leaned down and kissed her tenderly and whispered, “Let’s get out of here.”

And they did just that.

The end


End file.
